


Teen Hangout

by Quinis



Series: BatClan Age Reverse TT [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy agrees to meet Jason at club. Jason's brother 'Robbie' is there and a friend of both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Hangout

**Teen Hangout**

* * *

**Bat Clan Ages:**

**Damian Wayne (Son of the Bat), 27**

**Timothy Drake (Red Robin), 21**

**Jason Todd (Red X/Red Hood), 18**

**Dick Grayson (Robin), 16**

**Timeline:** _Takes place after 'The Wayne Family Gathering' and 'Rose Wilson and the Bat Clan'._

* * *

Roy looked around the club, trying to figure out why Jason had picked this particular place. It had the same bouncy music and coloured lights of other clubs, yet Jason refused to consider going anywhere else.

"Yo, Rose!" Jason called out as they weaved through the dancefloor. At the edge of the crowd was a thin teenage woman. Her hair was so light it was looked white and she was wearing a black eyepatch.

"Who's she?" Roy wanted to know. Jason quirked his eyebrow.

"I'm Rose," she stated, swaying her hips as she waltzed over to them.

Roy frowned, that wasn't what he had been asking and they were doing this on purpose.

"And who is 'Rose'?" Another voice piped up from the side. This time, a dark-haired teenager walked over. He was wearing an almost fluorescent pink shirt and dark pants.

"Who is 'Robbie'?" Rose countered, leaving Roy even more confused.  _Robbie?_

"Kid, you couldn't have picked a better shirt? That thing's a neon signal," Jason commented.

Robbie raised an eyebrow in a similar motion to Jason a few moments previous.

"It's only a few shades off yours 'Red'," Robbie countered with a familiar glare.

It clicked.

"Robi-" Robbie's hand clamped over his mouth.

"It's 'Robbie'," Robbie hissed.

When Roy finally managed to get the hand pried off his mouth, the shock had died down. However, he still couldn't shake the weird feeling.

"Dude, you know who you're hanging around with right?" he asked Dick quietly while Rose and Jason danced.

"Do you?" Dick countered with a raised eyebrow and Roy really hated it when Bats did that turning questions back on you thing.

"Of course," he responded.

"So, the name 'Rose Wilson' doesn't ring a bell?" Dick questioned.

Roy shrugged. It set off some kind of alarm bells in his head but he wasn't sure why. Not that he was going to let Dick know that he was suspicious and uncomfortable. That was usually Dick's area of expertise. He was just going to play it cool.

"Should it? She didn't join the Titans, did she?"

"No way. Not in your lifetime," Rose responded as she walked over. She smirked at them while Jason chuckled.

"Ew," Dick grumbled, almost shoving his face into his drink to avoid the chemistry the two were giving off. Ever since Jason learnt that Rose knew him and sometimes helped him out, the two had made it their job to make his life as uncomfortable as possible.

"What's the matter, Boy Wonder the third?"

"Don't say that here," Dick hissed back, glancing around at the crowd.

"Paranoid much?" Jason joked. He snaked a hand around Dick and pulled him close, rubbing his hand through his dark hair. "Maybe it's all the stuff you usually put on your head?"

"No! Jay! Stop!" Dick wailed and wriggled while Rose laughed at the sight.

Roy couldn't help snickering also. It was hard to see the fearless and powerful leader of the Teen Titans while he was in his older brother's arms having his hair mussed up. That was the problem with taking a name already held by others, it gave them reason to enter and mess around in your life.

"So, if you're not a Titan, how do you know Robbie and Jay?" Roy asked Rose.

"Well, I met Robbie when he-"

"Rose!" Dick interrupted at a yell.

Rose smirked at him.

"What? Don't like people knowing how you worked for my dad?"

"Say what?" Jason and Roy questioned as one, Jason letting go of Dick at the same time. "Who's her father? It's not Mad Mod or something, is it?" Roy questioned a moment later.

Dick sighed, knowing that he had to explain. He also shot Rose an annoyed glare.

* * *

They grabbed a table while Dick explained about his short apprenticeship to Slade. At the end, Jason was glaring into the distance.

"I'll end him," he promised.

"Get in line," Rose told him. "I've been after daddy dearest for a while now."

"Can we not talk about killing in front of the two Teen Titans, you know, heroes with a 'no kill' rule?" Roy reminded them. He had been shocked to learn that Rose was Slade's daughter but, he quickly got over that. Robin trusted her and that was enough for tonight.

"Alright, enough whining," Jason said, "and let's get some drinks!"

"Soft drink?" Dick questioned in an eager tone.

Jason smirked.

"No. Beer. Although… we could mix some soft drink with vodka or something."

"We're underage," Dick pointed out. He quickly did the maths in his head. Regardless of whether you counted the time Jason was dead or not; "you're also underage."

"Eh," Jason shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Nor illegal. "I'm sure I can find a place where they'll overlook our ages for some green."

"No way, Jase," Dick said. Jason looped an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on.  _I will show you the world-_ " Dick jabbed Jason in the gut. Hard.

"Singing is not going to convince me," Dick responded.

"Have you already had too much to drink?" Rose questioned with an amused expression.

"What? No. I'm underage," Jason responded seriously. He looked like a perfect angel. He huffed. "Fine. Tim's been staying at one of my bolt-holes and filled my fridge up with alcohol he confiscated from bootleg suppliers. Can you believe that? Bootleg liquor in these times? Anyway, he won't let me touch it so I thought this would be a good way of getting back at him."

"Wait, Tim's staying with you?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah?" Jason said defensively. "What of it?"

"Damian's staying with us," Dick whispered to Jason. "I had to sneak away."

Jason froze.

"What's wrong?" Rose questioned. She didn't get what was so shocking about some visitors.

"You're telling me that 'Son of the Bat' and 'Red Robin' are in the same city, at the same time?"

As if waiting for a cue, Damian's voice sounded behind them.

"That would be correct. You must really be slacking in your training, Todd."

"It wasn't like we hid our names coming into the city. I was even on the news this morning," Tim added.

"That's Son of the Bat?" Rose asked Roy in a soft voice. The slightly dark skin and blue eyes made him look handsome for an adult. However, his expression was dark and his movements were all deliberate, telling of his high level of training.

In contrast, Red Robin frowned at them from behind designer sunglasses. He was dressed as a well-to-do teen in a nice white shirt, navy jacket and designer jeans. A glance at his shoes revealed they had thick soles, making him a regular height. Hardly intimidating.

"I don't watch the news," Jason responded with a shrug, trying to be nonchalant in front of his older brothers.

"Damian distracted me from the news," Dick defended himself.

"That I did. One does not need to see Drake's face first thing in the morning. Now, Todd. Step away from our little brother," Damian said.

"Say what?"

"You are a bad influence, trying to convince Grayson to give into peer pressure and partake in liquids which are prohibited to minors."

"Is he always like that?" Rose whispered to Dick. Dick nodded with a frown.

"Dick didn't give in at least. And Jason did admit that he's never tried alcohol before," Tim said to Damian in order to calm the situation a little. "Perhaps we could talk to the police and get them to give them all a talk about underage drinking?"

"I like that idea." Damian's smile reminded Roy of a shark.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing I can do about that," Jason responded. He turned to Dick and smirked. Dick mirrored his expression.

Roy had a suddenly feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Run!" Dick ordered, grabbing Roy's hand and pulling him through the crowds. It was only due to his Teen Titans training that Roy was able to keep up. Beside them, he could see Jason pulling Rose along but she didn't seem stressed at all. She was smiling and laughing as they bolted out onto the streets.

* * *

The four members of the Teen Titans and Kid Flash, called in so Robin could have the night off, were eating out at their favourite pizza place. They were sitting outside on the balcony, looking out at the street below.

"Think Son of the Bat found Robin?" Cyborg questioned the table.

"Probably," Beast Boy responded. "He is the son of Batman."

"But so is Robin," Kid Flash reminded them. Family was more than blood. Besides, Son of the Bat had helped to train Robin.

"Isn't that Speedy?" Beast Boy questioned as he spotted a flash of red hair on the ground. It was difficult to miss the group dashing along the street. One had light silver hair and another was wearing a fluorescent pink shirt.

They seemed to be escaping from something. The pink shirt guy was pulling Speedy along and another older teen was pulling the silver haired girl along.

"Hey, it is!" Starfire confirmed. "Friend Speedy!" she called, waving to him.

"I don't think he can hear you," Raven pointed out in her drone.

"I think that's Dick and… Jason?" Kid Flash questioned as the group ran closer.

Voices floated up to them.

"Keep running!" that was Dick/Robin.

The girl was laughing as she bolted down the street.

"I say we head for the docks!" Jason suggested loudly. He tossed something behind him which spewed out smoke.

"Best place for a fight!" the girl agreed.

"This is a bad idea!" Roy wailed. "Why didn't I listen when Ollie warned me that the bats are crazy?"

They were gone from sight moments later.

"Should we assist?" Starfire asked the Teen Titans worriedly.

"Get back here you brats!" Damian bellowed down the street. "And hurry up, Drake!"

"This is  _not_  the most efficient way of catching them!" Tim responded. "I think I know where they're heading!"

"Then go cut them off! I'll chase them in from behind!"

The Teen Titans were silent for a few moments.

"That was Son of the Bat and Red Robin, right?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yep," Kid Flash confirmed. "I vote we stay here and eat pizza."

"Seconded," Raven said, floating back over to her seat.

* * *

In the end, Damian and Tim couldn't march Dick and Jason to the police as the police came to them. The chaos at the docks they caused didn't go unnoticed and they needed to work together to get away without being recognised as Bruce Wayne's adoptive children.

Rose managed to get away in the chaos, leaving the boys to the police force.

Roy ended up calling Ollie for the first time in a long time and they talked about how Bats are crazy.

Damian woke Dick up at 3am for more training while Jason woke at his usual time to find that Tim had made a mess of his kitchen trying to find some snacks.


End file.
